1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable foot of a piece of furniture or support, having an internal adjusting part, which is disposed on a lower end of the foot or support and has on its outer surface a plurality of annular grooves, which are spaced from one another when viewed with respect to an axial direction, a resilient ring which is insertable in the grooves and, in the inserted position, protrudes with an outer surface beyond an external periphery of the adjusting part, and has a sleeve-like element which can be slidably slipped over the adjusting part as far as the ring and has on a side facing the ring a widened portion, which is adapted to a protruding region of the element, for clampingly gripping over the ring.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional foot of a piece of furniture or support is disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 44 41 605 C2. In this known foot of a piece of furniture or support, one leg portion is configured as an outer part, and the other leg portion is configured as an inner part, which is telescopically displaceable relative to the outer part. The outer part is supported on the inner part by the ring and the clamping widened portion, which surrounds said ring.